Hands
by minyoongimylove1993
Summary: Kim Taehyung has a small obsession and a big problem. Will his hyung help him?


p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung looked over at his fellow band member. Taehyung was sitting in the boy's studio watching him play piano. Taehyung couldn't keep his eyes off of the boys hands. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"It's not the first time Kim Taehyung has stared at the boy's hands. He took every opportunity he could take to look at them. Luckily, the boy had a habit of holding his hand. It made Taehyung so happy, it was hard to contain sometimes. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung watched as the boys large, pale, veiny hands gently and skillfully glided over the keys of the piano. Taehyung tried to focus on the music, because he knew the boy would ask him questions about it afterwards. His gaze shifted to the boy's face for a moment./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung was honestly shocked when the boy had asked Taehyung to join him in his studio. He never really spent too much time alone with the elder. He was too scared, he wasn't sure how to talk to him. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"He was so quiet and serious all the time, he kept to himself, only really speaking when spoken to or when he spoke out about politics and social issues. When they were all joking around with each other, he wouldn't say much. He'd just sit and watch./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung smiled to himself as he looked back down at his hands. He figured they were cold, he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have the boy's cold hands roam over his body. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"He watched as the hands pressed a couple more keys until the rested on the boy's lap. "Taehyung-ah?" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung blushed and looked up. "Hmm?" The boy sighed and turned to face Taehyung. "Were you paying any attention?" Taehyung sighed. "No... I'm sorry hyung." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"The boy sighed and tilted his head a bit. "What has you so distracted? Is it the comeback? Did Jungkookie prank you again and you're trying to think of ways to get him back?" Taehyung shook his head as he looked down at the ground. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Ah, did you prank him and are now scared-" "Hyung, no. I'm... I just... I'm confused about some stuff is all. I'm sorry." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"The boy fully turned around and took the younger's hands in his own. Taehyung turned red and looked at their hands. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Taehyungie... you know if anything is ever bothering you, or you need help figuring something out, you can always come to me." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung bit his bottom lip before he sat up and looked at his hyung. He nodded and gave him his boxy smile. The boy chuckled and returned Taehyung's smile with a gummy one. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Thank you, hyung! I'll come to you when I'm ready." The older boy nodded and sighed. "I suppose I can get Namjoon to listen to this song." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung pouted. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you hyung... I'll go now and get Namjoon-hyung for you." Taehyung got up and shuffled over to the door with slumped shoulders. He left and walked around the company building in search for Namjoon./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"He noticed the light on for Hoseok's studio and knocked on the door. Hoseok opened it. "Have you seen Namjoon-hyung?" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Hoseok thought for a moment. "I think he's with Jimin working on some dance moves." Taehyung nodded and thanked Hoseok before walking back to his hyung's studio. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung knocked on the door before opening it a bit. "Hyung?" Taehyung opened the door and walked in. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"His hyung was nowhere to be seen. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he shut the door and sat down in his hyung's chair. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung pressed a couple keys before looking around. He smiled a bit as his eyes landed on the keyboard. He imagined the older boy's hands on the keyboard. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung closed his eyes and began to lightly palm himself through his jeans. He bit his lip and pressed down harder to get more stimulation. He groaned. Palming himself wasn't doing it for him. He sighed and stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Taehyung? What the fuck are you doing?" Taehyung turned completely red. He slowly looked up at the boy who had caused him to act out this way. "Hyung-" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"The boy waved him off. "If you wanted to masturbate, you should of locked the door." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"The boy blushed a bit as he looked down at Taehyung's crotch. "How are you not uncomfortable right now? Your jeans are so tight." Taehyung blushed more as the boy walked over to him. He stood very close to Taehyung. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Tae, could you move?" The boy tried to move past Taehyung to get his chair, accidentally brushing his hand against Taehyung's thigh. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Yoongi-hyung!" Yoongi pouted and looked at Taehyung. "Why- Oh. Shit... now, that looks painful." Taehyung whimpered, he tried to sit down, but it hurt. "H-hyung... it hurts! Help!" Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "And what exactly would you like me to do?" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung turned red, he mustered up all the courage he could and grabbed Yoongi's wrist. "Take it out." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi blushed. "The fuck? No- Tae-" Taehyung's eyes were filled with tears. "Please?! It's your fucking fault anyways!" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "How-" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung pouted. "You, with your stupid perfect face, and your stupid perfect soft looking hair, and your stupid perfect, adorable as fuck, gummy smile." Taehyung took a deep breath. "And your fucking hands." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi's face was red, he was speechless from the younger's confession. Taehyung winced. "I imagine your stupid, perfect, beautiful, pale veiny hands over my body almost every night. Almost every second of the day. So please, hyung, please just help me out this once!" Taehyung's voice cracked a bit towards the end. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi blinked a couple times and looked down at Taehyung's crotch again. "Fuck... fine! Just this once." Yoongi shakily unbuttoned and unzipped Taehyung's pants and pulled them down, having to yank a couple times. He blushed as he noticed the wet spot on the boy's underwear. "Fuck..." Yoongi said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung groaned and pulled down his underwear. "Hyung! Please!" Yoongi stood and stared at it. "I- But- Taehyung-" Taehyung helped Yoongi down onto his knees. Yoongi stared at the long, thick, and veiny member that was in his face. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and sighed, the boy's tears had spilled over the rim and had fallen onto his cheeks. Yoongi stuck the tip of his tongue out and gave Taehyung's tip a small lick. Taehyung groaned loudly. "Hyung!" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi jumped a bit and pouted. "Kim Taehyung! If you don't stop and be patient, I won't help you at all! I have never done this before-" Taehyung sighed impatiently. "Spit on it." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Just- fuck- hyung just trust me okay?" Yoongi sighed before he looked at Taehyung's cock. He had to spit on it a couple times to get enough on there. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;""Okay, now wrap one of-" "I know how to jerk a dick off, Taehyung!" Yoongi snapped as he wrapped his hand around Taehyung's pulsing member. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi blushed as he felt Taehyung twitch and pulsate in his hand. He began to jerk Taehyung off. Taehyung closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit. Yoongi blushed and leaned down to lick and suck on Taehyung's balls, causing the younger to gasp and buck his hips forward once. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi pulled away and licked his lips. He continued to jerk Taehyung off at the base as he began to suck on the tip. Taehyung griped his hair and pulled his head away. "No teeth. Hollow out your cheeks." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung loosened his grip and guided the elder's mouth back onto his cock. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung as he tried again. "Yoongi!" Taehyung moaned out loudly, causing the elder to blush. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi felt his pants become a bit tighter. He blushed and continued to suck, slowly putting more and more of Taehyung's huge cock into his mouth. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi unbuttoned his pants and pulled his own cock out. He began to jerk himself off and he continued to jerk and suck Taehyung's cock. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and held Yoongi's head still as he began to move his cock in and out of Yoongi's mouth. "Wanna see if you can deep throat?" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi blushed. "I don't- ...but..." Taehyung moved over to the couch and sat down. Yoongi pouted a bit before crawling over to him. "Fuck... hyung..." Yoongi placed his hand on Taehyung's thigh. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi stared at Taehyung's cock. "I wanna see if I can." Yoongi whispered. Taehyung blushed and bit his bottom lip hard. Yoongi locked his eyes with Taehyung's as he sucked on the tip again. He bobbed his head up and down./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung moaned and held Yoongi's head down as he forced his cock deeper down Yoongi's throat. "Just breathe through your nose baby." Taehyung said. Yoongi's nails dug into Taehyung's thighs. "Holy fuck!" Taehyung moaned./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi swallowed around Taehyung's cock. He looked up at the younger. Taehyung began to move his hips, causing Yoongi to gag. Taehyung bit his lip harder and moved his hips faster. "Ahh... hyung... it feels so good!" Yoongi gasped for air as Taehyung let go of his head. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi watched as Taehyung jerk himself off. He regulated his breathing before he stood up and removed his clothes. He jumped into Taehyung's lap and rubbed his ass against Taehyung's cock. "Fuck me." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung's eyebrows raised. "Hyung-" Yoongi cut him off by kissing him roughly. Taehyung kissed him back, his face turned red. Yoongi placed his hands on Taehyung's neck as they made out. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi moaned into Taehyung's mouth as Taehyung slapped his ass. Taehyung pulled away and smirked he patted the spot next to him. "Come here baby." Yoongi blushed and obeyed./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"He sat next to Taehyung. Taehyung turned a bit and tap his leg. Yoongi got up on all fours Taehyung our two fingers inside Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi sucked on them. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung leaned down and licked Yoongi's entrance, sticking his tongue it it. Yoongi moaned and pushed back against Taehyung's tongue. Taehyung gave it one last lick before he pushed a finger in. Yoongi moaned and bit his lip. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung slowly moved his finger. Yoongi whimpered. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and reached underneath Yoongi and grabbed his cock. He pulled on Yoongi's cock as he slipped his other finger in, he began scissoring him. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi moaned loudly, his legs trembled a bit. Taehyung kept pulling his fingers out to check how big Yoongi was gaping. Taehyung was about to put his fingers back in, but Yoongi glared back at him. "Stop torturing me and fuck me hard." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung got up and aligned himself with Yoongi's entrance. Taehyung gripped onto one of Yoongi's hips as he slowly pushed himself inside. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi moaned loudly Taehyung stopped half way and let Yoongi get adjusted. Yoongi sighed out and nodded his head. Taehyung pulled back and slowly pushed back in. Yoongi moaned and leaned down on his elbows, sticking his ass out a bit more. Taehyung moved his hips a bit faster. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi bit down on his lip hard as pain surged through his body. Taehyung stood up and moved Yoongi so he was in front of him. Yoongi leaned on the back of the couch, he placed his hand on the wall to steady himself as Taehyung started to fuck him harder and faster. Yoongi's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Taehyung kissed on his back as he thrusted harder. Yoongi screamed out. "Fuck! Tae, I'm gonna cum!" Taehyung's fingers dug into Yoongi's hips as he rammed into him repeatedly. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung's hips began to sputter out of control a bit. Yoongi screamed as he released onto the couch. Taehyung moaned loudly into Yoongi's ear before he placed his sweaty forehead against Yoongi's back. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"They were both cover in sweat, their breathing out of control as they stayed in their position for a while. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung began to kiss along Yoongi's back and neck. "Thank you, hyung. I'll make sure to come to you again incase I have a problem." Yoongi nodded he's head before he looked back at Taehyung. "Please, come back anytime." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Taehyung chuckled as he grabbed Yoongi's hand and intertwined their fingers, he held their hands up. "Such beautiful hands..." Taehyung whispered. Yoongi bit his bottom lip and kissed Taehyung. He pushed the younger back to lay down on his back. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"He spread his legs and smiled up at Taehyung. "Fuck me again and you can feel them all over you for another two hours." Taehyung chuckled and got on top of Yoongi. "You don't have to bribe me with your hands hyung... I want to do it again. And again and again and again and-" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #eeeeee; color: #eeeeee;"Yoongi kissed Taehyung to shut him up. Yoongi pulled away and smiled. "How about for as long as you want?" Taehyung smiled back and whispered. "Forever, hyung. I want forever."/p 


End file.
